


A Wolf Dream

by Blood_and_Lychee



Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arya's a powerfull skin changer, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cousin Incest, Day One - Creatures, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon was just killed, Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week 2020, Jonrya Week Day One, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons, Step-Sibling Incest, jonrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_Lychee/pseuds/Blood_and_Lychee
Summary: It started like any of her wolf dreams, until Nymeria started howling.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614964
Kudos: 29
Collections: Jonrya Week: January 2020





	A Wolf Dream

It started like any of her wolf dreams, until Nymeria started howling.

She hunted deers with her smaller cousins, drunk water, chase away some biped intruders, and suddenly felt a pang in her chest, a somehow known pang, she felt something like it a couple of days after her Arya and a man cast her out with flying rocks, then she felt a similar pain a year later, a few days before she found the red-haired woman in the river, but now it was different. Nymeria knew that no sibling of hers was dying at that moment, and the ache seemed to come even more from inside of her than usual, sometimes the dire-wolf felt what the girl was feeling, but never that strongly. She heard her brother howling, even though he was too afar, in the cold white, to that to be possible, she howled with him nonetheless, the girl inside her howled too, because of the grief more than anything else.

And then Arya woke up, Jon was dead, Ghost had told her so. She remembered the song Dareon, the Night’s Watch brother who she killed for deserting, she still had his boots, sang for Lanna, the sad one, about the lady that threw herself from a tower because someone killed her prince, Dareon had betrayed Jon, just like the black brothers who killed him. She thought about how the lady should have gone and avenged her prince. Jon wasn't a prince, she wasn't a lady anymore, but on the same day, before the sun started to rise, she had Needle beneath her clothes and enough silver to buy her place in a ship going to Westeros, the closer to the wall, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this one. I tried to remain as close as possible to canon. I hadn't wrote anything in ages so I'm still a lot rusted, but I'm satisfied with what I did. I played a little bit with Jon's parentage when I said he wasn't a prince, and I made Arya remember the song because I thought it was fitting. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Leave a review if you feel like it, I would really apreciate! A great Jonrya week for all of us <3


End file.
